


Doilies Everywhere

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Marriage, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Doilies Everywhere

Mary smooths out the doily and sets the vase back on it, fluffing the flowers until they fall into place. Her husband watches from the drawing room couch, a fond smile playing across his lips. It makes a pretty picture.

'Too conservative for your friend, I suppose?' she says with a coy look over her shoulder.

'I'm not sure if that's the word,' Watson manages. Mary skips across the room to set herself in her husband's lap.

'Don't you think we should get dressed? The help will be back in--'

Mary doesn't like him talking so much, so she kisses him until he stops.


End file.
